Bloody Lust
by AmberIsDaShiz
Summary: Gaara's soon to be wife from Konohagakure meets him for the first time. What will happen during their first night together? One-shot. GaaraOC


**A/N: A story from the depths of my mind…. This is from one of my dreams. I have some twisted dreams……….. GaaraOC. Set in ancient times.**

**Warning: The following story contains violence and rape. Don't read if you don't like!**

The sheets rustled as the delicate girl shifted in her restlessness. She had been given to the kazekage of Sunagakure, to be wedded to him. He was ordered to procure a wife before the end of the month or give up the throne. She had been the only suitable girl from her village, Konohagakure. She had heard rumors about the kazekage; rumors that she didn't want to think about.

"Hello, my beautiful bride." a voice murmured in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her to him. Her white hair was mussed as he kissed the top of her head.

"H-hello Kazekage-sama." she stuttered nervously.

"My name is Gaara, not kazekage." he corrected her.

"Gomen nasai, Gaara-san." she corrected herself.

"Anata-no namae wa?" he asked her.

"Watashi no namae wa Aika desu." she said, smiling.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he commented, nuzzling her neck.

"Arigato." she said, blushing, as he kissed his way down her neck.

She turned, stopping his gentle kisses and smiled at him. He smirked at her before bending down to kiss her. She gasped, not used to the sensation; this was her fist kiss. Taking advantage of her slightly open mouth, his tongue made its way into her mouth, tasting her. It felt wonderful, absolutely perfect.

She whimpered when he broke the contact, wanting more.

"Not now, my love." he said, wiping saliva off his chin. "I had something…..else in mind."

When she realized what he meant, her face turned scarlet. Noting the blush, her soon-to-be-husband smirked. He shifted her petite frame so she was laying spread eagled below him, a perfect position in his mind. He kneeled in between her legs and pulled her dress up and over her head. She blushed even more profusely as he gazed at her almost nude form. He unclipped her white bra and threw it to the ground and hurriedly removed his cloths as well. Smirking, he bent his head and took one small nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. She squirmed, extremely uncomfortable. He noted this but did not care. He grasped her other breast with his hand and kneaded it, twisting and pulling on the nipple.

"G-G-Gaara-san, stop!" she cried. She hated this new sensation, though her body felt otherwise. Her panties showed a rather large wet spot.

He paid her no heed and continued suckling and kneading her breasts. A warm fluid started to flow from her breast, which only made Gaara suck it even more. He switched breasts, making the same thing happen. His mouth left her breasts and moved down to her abdomen, pulling her panties down as he kissed her stomach. She was horrified. No man had ever even touched her, let alone done anything like this.

She wailed as she felt something warm and wet enter her jewel. She looked at Gaara and saw that he was kissing her lower part. His tongue darted in and out of her hot cavern, making her wail and squirm. He licked her clit, sucking on it and flicking his tongue on it, making her wail even louder, if that was even possible. His hands gripped her thighs as she tried to close her legs, wanting him to stop. He sucked on her clit, making her arch her back as she cummed.

He licked it off of her before moving up and capturing her lips in his, making her taste herself. She squirmed even more in his grip, whimpering into the kiss. He broke the contact and gazed at his lover, who had fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, my love? Do you not like what I am doing to you?" Gaara questioned.

"I-I hate it!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheek. He gripped her arms so tight he bruised them.

"Too bad. I've only just begun." he said in a harsh tone, not the sultry one he had used when previously addressing her.

With that, he thrusted his cock into her wet folds, causing her to wail in agony at the searing pain. He relentlessly pounded into her, making her cum at least four times before he had finished. He pressed her breasts together and thrusted his cock between them, the friction making him cum on her breasts, licking it off of her afterward. His cock was now coated with cum and he roughly shoved it into her mouth.

"Pleasure me." he commanded her, and all she could do was obey. She licked his cock, sucking on it. He grunted as she tentatively grasped his large length with her tiny hands, squeezing it and rubbing it.

"Good girl." he said, pulling on her hair as he cummed into her mouth. She swallowed it and he removed his cock.

She was panting, her chest heaving. He inserted two of his fingers into her tight cavern, thrusting in and out. She parted her legs farther, hoping that would help make the pain stop, but instead made Gaara insert a third finger. She cried as she cummed onto his fingers. He licked it off.

"My love, did you know that I like blood?" he asked her. She shook her head, her eyes widening. "I would very much enjoy seeing yours."

He pulled out a knife, holding the girl down as she struggled to free herself from his iron grip to get away from the blade he held close to her arm. Quick as a flash, he slashed her arm, hearing her cry of pain. He licked the blood from her arms as he cut her several more times. He gazed down at his lover one more time, a smirk on his face, as he tilted her head back and slashed her jugular. He dropped the blade and started lapping at the crimson blood that flowed from his lover's fatal wound.


End file.
